Hanae
Hanae is a nurse working in Eastside’s hospital. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and she’s single, but lesbian. No family or particular friends known. She works with Aiko, Yatsumi and Dr Hiro. Personal information As she recently arrived in town, Hanae doesn’t know anybody here except people from her job. Difficult for a lesbian like her to find love in these conditions: afraid by any vaginal penetration, she had no other choice than finding love with other women! Amused by the protagonist’s sexual interest for her body, she maliciously plays with him, accepting more and more sexual games: even if she’s lesbian, she had some occasion to have sex with men, even if she always refuses any cock in her pussy. Thanks to the glasses, the protagonist will push her further and further without being able to pop her cherry. Despite all her sexual games with him, she’s still devoted to women. For now… Where to find her during her spare time (Saturday from 09:00 to 12:00 and week-end, from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum * Sometime: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park, School pool & gym, Downtown Yoga club She works each week day from 08:00 to 18:00 and even the Saturday morning from 08:00 to 12:00. Usual bath hour: 20:30 to 22:30 How to please her: Northside restaurant (padthai at 100 $ or full chines meal meal at 150 $) Lemon juice (hospital cafeteria and Eastside conbini at 50 $ in both cases) In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Hanae refuses any vaginal sexual intercourse, even in doll mode. Some special events could eventually allow this in exceptional circumstances (not yet implemented) but it’s a good thing to keep her being virgin if you want to reach the harem ending. This ending requires a virgin being deflowered in [Anael’s church and, when you will reach this point of the story, that’s highly probable that Hanae will be the very last virgin available in the game… Sexual preferences: (3) in Lesbian, (2) in Handjob, (1) in Blowjob, Titjob, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Footjob, Threesome and Anal sex. Sexen farming: despite her kinkiness, Hanae is not a good source for sexen. All her daily commands cost stamina and bring very few sexen. The level 2 cunninlingus is her best command: 30 sexen a day for no Stamina cost. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Eastside Hospital 2nd floor corridor, any week-day from 08:00 to 18:00. Asking her what she thinks about the protagonist adds Affection +5. How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good to raise Hanae: if you want to keep the [protagonist in school, you can catch her during the evening as she lives near his house. * 1st obedience event: during week days in Eastside Hospital 1st floor corridor (usually between 17:00 and 18:00). As Hanae needs very quickly some seminal liquid, the [protagonist persuades her to milk him while masturbating herself. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in the Hospital’s lobby (usually between 12:00 and 13:00), Aiko being level 2+. As Hanae is fantasizing on Aiko, the [protagonist persuades Hanae that he could arrange a date between them and tells the nurse to settle in a room, spreading her legs and keeping her eyes closed. He then has the choice between persuading Aiko to lick Hanae’s pussy (and tittyfucking her at the same time) and to do it himself, pretending being Aiko: when Hanae realises that she has been tricked, she laughs and blow him. * 3rd obedience event: Saturday in her entrance between 18:00 and 19:00. The protagonist proposes Hanae to arrange a romantic date between one of his friends and her. Depending of their level, he can ask Aiko (level 3+), Sarah (level 3+) or Shizuru (level 2+) to come and have sex with Hanae. After a while, he joins them too and succeeds to have a double blowjob. Then the girl has left, Hanae rewards him with a thighjob. * 4th obedience event: during week days in Hospital lobby in presence of Shizuru being level 3+ (usually between 12:00 and 13:00). As Shizuru comes at the Hospital to have a physical examination, the protagonist pushes Hanae and her to have sex together. He joins them and begins to sodomize the nurse. When they are all surprised by Aiko, the protagonist makes her leave or persuade her to join if she’s level 4 and to be assfucked too. If the protagonist spends a lot of time in Eastside, Hanae isn’t that difficult to rise until level 2: he can easily visit her at her home every morning or in the evening, which even gives him to opportunity to catch her in her toilets or in her bathroom. However, a bit less than a week is generally needed to raise her to level 1; it should happen at the beginning of the second week if you focus on her. The Stamina is the main limit when passing from level 1 to level 2: you can technically gain 11 Obedience points a day, if you can manage the Stamina -50 cost. But the end of the second week, you should be able to raise her level 2. You then have a full week to bring her on the threshold of 3rd level, but you must also raise another girl to level 2 or 3, Aiko or Shizuru being the easiest (depending of your strategy and of the opportunities you got): one week could maybe not be enough, eventually pushing the 3rd obedience event to the 4th Saturday. Last obedience event has the same problem, as you need at least Shizuru at high level (and also Aiko if you want to have the full scene). But as this event occurs during week-days, it’s a bit easiest. How to raise some other girls at the same time? There is a natural dynamic for raising Shizuru and Hanae at the same time (and also Aiko, who is also needed in both stories). This will require to send the protagonist spend his morning in Eastside instead of being at school, but it allows to raise them day after day. Each one of these girl can be used to unlock the 3rd level obedience event of the other one and is also implicated in the last obedience event. If you prefer to raise Hanae in her apartment during the evening (instead of Eastside morning), you can then raise some other girls also living in Eastside: Aiko, Kana, Rin or Naomi… Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily grows herself a penis and vaginally fucks her, mentioning that this magical penetration doesn’t deflowers the nurse. * Bonus event: ** Beach fun (level 1+, at any [Southside beach during week end, usually between 09:00 and 12:00 or 14:00 and 18:00). The [protagonist joins Hanae when she’s tanning on the beach in her very sexy swimsuit. Depending of her level, her can jerk off to cum on her, enjoy a titjob (level 2+) or an anal (level 4). ** Girlfriend vaginal sex ''(girlfriend only - in any room) : the protagonist can insist to persuade Hanae to finally have vaginal sex with him. She agrees to try and discovers that she actually loves that. From this time, three different events are available with her in any room, depending of the day : missionnary vaginal sex (monday & wednesday), cowgirl vaginal sex (tuesday, thursday & saturday) and doggystyle vaginal sex (friday & sunday), naked or while wearing underwear. Unfortunatly, the protagonist discovers that this change in sexual habits of the nurse has got side effects on her faithfulness: good endings with her are not possible anymore. * '''Special events:' none for the moment * Guest star: ** Shizuru’s 3rd Obedience event: at level 2+, Hanae can be led by the protagonist at Shizuru’s home for a lesbian session. ** Shizuru’s 4th Obedience event: the protagonist is have sex in a Hospital room with Aiko and Shizuru. If Hanae is level 4, she can participate too. ** Utako’s 4th Obedience event: if the protagonist has chosen her clothes in 1st Obedience event and if she’s level 4, Hanae can join Utako and him during the anal sex initiation of the librarian. The protagonist assfucks her to show Utako how good anal sex can be. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Good ending: that she's still a virgin. Hanae is finally tempted by vaginal sex and invit the protagonist to a night of love in an hotel, where they make love passionately. Five years later, she's pregnant and as the protaginist is almost a doctor, asks him for a gynecological exam. Playing the card of the tempation, she inciteds him to fuck her on the gynecological chair, until he cum on her face. Pregnancy ending is the only one for Hanae (the usual cum inside test wouldn't have any sens, as she needs to still be a virgin). ** Bad ending: the protagonist has left school and fucks Hanae's pussy as often as possible, like in the hospital. He also uses her in lesbian sessions to try to get back Shizuru too, but it will take time without the glasses. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters